Saw tables of the subject type are portable, and are transported by housing trim professionals, for example, to a job site. It is an object of the present to provide a saw table that is light weight and designed easily to be used in the field.
A saw table for sheet material in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes a platform having an abutment stop along one edge for engaging and locating sheet material supported on the platform. A mast is disposed adjacent to the platform edge for rotation about an axis perpendicular to the platform. A boom extends from the mast over the platform, and has an elongated track perpendicular to the axis of the mast. A carriage is carried by the boom for movement along the track. The carriage is adapted for mounting a saw, such as a circular saw, such that movement of the carriage along the track brings the saw into engagement with sheet material supported on the platform against the abutment stop.